FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT (bài hát)
FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT (Hãy lừa dối anh) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên phát hành ngày 24/4/2019 và là bài hát thứ 16 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. * Lời bài hát: Fujihara Satoshi (Official HIGE DANdism) * Nhạc: Fujihara Satoshi (Official HIGE DANdism) * Vũ đạo bởi s**t kingz Lời bài hát Kanji= Kanji FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　その気にさせて 不平も不満も綺麗に嘘で隠して 秘密は秘密のままで打ち明けないで　そして FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　僕を癒やして その場をサッと見て態度　変えて上手く切り抜ける迷路 愛想笑いの下ではなに思うの？ 言葉遣いも笑い声も　全てに振り回されて今日も ネクタイしめたハートが暴れだすよ 君はイリュージョン　僕はコンフュージョン 自分の意思も信じられないよ 君はイリュージョン　僕はコンフュージョン 虚ろな目　さまようのもいいんじゃない？ FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　その気にさせて 不平も不満も綺麗に嘘で隠して 秘密は秘密のままで打ち明けないで　そして FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　僕を癒やして 冴えない心境　君のせいと　10:0で君が悪いと 言い切れたら苦労なんてしないよ 抜け出せないと言って結構　酔いしれてる僕はまたヘイト それでもいいと君の元へ向かうよ 歪んだテンション　止まらぬクエスチョン 着崩した理性抱えきれないよ 溢れるフィクション　言葉のフュージョン 疑惑の目　閉じたままかかってこい Ah　「形のない愛情は要らない」 そんな価値観でも良い今だけは FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　今夜もおいで 八方美人になって早く微笑んで 偽りの幻想を永遠に消さないで　そして FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　真実に変えて |-| Romaji= Romaji FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　sono ki ni sasete Fuhei mo fuman mo kirei ni uso de kakushite Himitsu wa himitsu no mama de uchiakenai de　soshite FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　boku wo iyashite Sono ba wo satto mite taido　kaete umaku kirinukeru meiro Aisouwarai no shita de wa nani omou no? Kotobadzukai mo waraigoe mo subete ni furimawasareta kyou mo Nekutai shimeta hāto ga abaredasu yo Kimi wa iryūjon　boku wa konfyūjon Jibun no ishi mo shinjirarenai yo Kimi wa iryūjon　boku wa konfyūjon Utsuro na me　samayou no mo iin janai? FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　sono ki ni sasete Fuhei mo fuman mo kirei ni uso de kakushite Himitsu wa himitsu no mama de uchiakenaide　soshite FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　boku wo iyashite Saenai shinkyou　kimi no sei to　juttai zero de kimi ga warui to Iikiretara kurou nante shinai yo Nukedasenai to itte kekkou　yoishireteru boku wa mata heito Soredemo ii to kimi no gen e mukau yo Yuganda tenshon　tomaranu kuesuchon Kikuzushita risei kakaekirenai yo Afureru fikushon　kotoba no fyūjon Giwaku no me　tojita mama kakatte koi Ah　「katachi no nai aijou wa iranai」 Sonna kachikan demo ii ima dake wa FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　konya mo oide Happoubijin ni natte hayaku hohoende Itsuwari no gensou wo towa ni kesanai de　soshite FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT　shinjitsu ni kaete |-| Lời tiếng Anh= Lời tiếng Anh FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT, I want you to trick me Make me believe you now, I just want you to deceive me Don't need your truth, Don't need your faith Just want you to keep it a secret You gotta FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT, You take my pain away Tell me that you love me, Baby, I know You don't even mean it everytime you say so Girl I wonder how you're feeling underneath your fake smile Hear it in your tone, Even when you call But I love the way you play the games, Oh girl And my heart is beating, It's going outta control You're like an illusion, I'm lost in confusion Feel like I don't know myself, I don't know where I'm going You're like an illusion, I'm lost in confusion I can spend a whole day just lost in your eyes FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT, I want you to trick me Make me believe you now, I just want you to deceive me Don't need your truth, Don't need your faith Just want you to keep it a secret You gotta FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT, You take my pain away Now I'm feeling so low, Don't wanna let you go I keep thinking about you, Don't know what I'm waiting for All because of you, I'm acting out your scenario Maybe I should just go, But I can't say no You leave me hanging and it's what I really hate though I don't care anymore, I keep running back to you girl I can feel the tension, All these endless questions Losing my senses tonight, I know I gotta let go Just tell me your fiction, Aimless conversations I don't know what it is, I just close my eyes Ah, you know I'm not asking for your love tonight I'm just hoping you would stay here with me Stay with me just for now FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT, Won't you come & see me? Let me see that smile on your face now, You just gotta please me Lost in your dream, Lost in your lies Just don't you to end it You gotta FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT, And make it real someday Video Da-iCE - 「FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT」Music Video Da-iCE -「FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT」Official Dance Practice -Da-iCE- PLAYLIST - FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT (Eng Sub) Da-iCE - FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT Color-Coded Lyrics 歌詞 (English-Rom-Kana) (TaiyouFS) FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT - Da-iCE Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best